islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Trip
Railway Trip is a tenth thirteenth series episode. It is the two-part special that deals with a cover of Cars 2. Synopsis Thomas, Hiro, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Charlie are taking a railway trip to Japan, Italy, and London for the inaugural running of Rails Around The Globe. #The Lemons are plotting a plan to sabotage the Rails Around The Globe. #Hubert and Sarah are two new spy engines to stop the Lemons. #Sir Jack Bluebell hosts Rails Around The Globe around Japan, Paris, Italy, and Tokyo. #A TV Camera (which was the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter) can attack steam engines. Plot Part 1 A new engine, Hubert arrives at the Bermuda Triangle to start the mission at the oil rig. He spots the diesels who are up to no good. A mad-monocle eyed diesel, Professor B made the other diesels chase Hubert up on the oil rig as he jumps in the water. He transforms into a submarine and gets to surface using hydro foils to get away from the diesels. Hiro saw Norman broken down as he pulled too many heavy freight cars. He tows him to the Dieselworks as he came to see Thomas. They were both working hard at Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt has given a reward to Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand on the three continental railway trip. They are ought to compete the other engines on Rails Around The Globe in Japan, Italy, and London. At the Sodor Steamworks, the six engines had a drink of water and got their engines checked before the long journey start. At Brendam Docks, they went to the seaport to take a long boat ride. That night, Thomas and Hiro were watching TV in the boat while Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fell asleep, seeing the sights around Tokyo, watching the japanese dancers and taking on coal and water. They went to a welcome party at the Japan shunting yards where they met Hiro's friends at his homeland (where he missed it a long time ago.) Hubert found a black Zimbabwean spy engine named Sarah and met her to meet a Cuban spy to pass a photo and signal him when he is ready. Jack Bluebell met Thomas and greeted him whereas Hiro is taking some sushi to his drivers and ate wasabi. The wasabi was hot and Hiro puffed away and got a drink of water. He announced to the other engines to not eat the free pistachio ice cream. Jack's driver scooped up Hiro's ashes off and asks him that he's a little excited. Thomas told him to go take care of himself and Hiro went inside the repair shed. A Cuban spy named Casey puffed into the repair shed and be ready to pass a photo to Hubert. Then, Ethan, and Justin arrived and fights with him. They took him to Professor B about what happens to steam engines using coal from electro-magnetic pulse. Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand watched Thomas and the international streamlined engines in a race at Rails Around The Globe. Then, Linden, Justin and Darren saw Hiro. Sarah stops and saw Hiro when he is followed by Linden, Justin and Darren. She warns Hiro to get out of the yard when Thomas has too much chatter going on. Hiro watches Hubert fighting against the diesels using his karate actions. When Thomas came back, he blamed at Hiro when he lost the race because of him. Hiro decides to leave to Sodor. When he arrived at the Japan seaport, Hubert was there disguised up as a seaport security guard. He followed Hiro up to the waiting area and introduced to himself. Hubert's plan is to escape from Ethan and Justin and board on Tillman. He grabbed Hiro and fled off to safety. Part 2 Thomas has ended the race and was at the sheds in Japan. Thomas' driver read Hiro's note as he was sorry to blame from losing the race. He noticed that he saw Hubert doing karate actions attacking Dodger, Julius, and Linus at the shunting yards. Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert were inside Tillman traveling all the way to Paris, where they met a diesel shunter named Kolby working at the Paris engine works. Sarah activates her tasers and zaps Kolby on the nose. Then Hiro coupled Kolby up and ran all the way out. They gathered in the shed as Sarah reveal a photo of a boiler. Kolby said that they have been rumors for so called lemon diesels in Italy for two days. Hiro knew it was the next morning tour. On the next race, Thomas went to Italy with Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Charlie. They enjoyed the party. At the spy lab, Hubert and Sarah took Hiro to a disguise room to make Hiro into Kabuto, the head of the lemons working with Daniel Knight. At Italy, Hiro was out of his disguise as Sarah puts the real Kabuto out of commission and came to see him. Now Hiro was in his disguise again as he infiltrates the lemon meeting. He hauled Daniel Knight to the large engine shed as he met up with Vincent Knight. He saw the other lemon heads, Q. Javier Kof, Ashton Schonbrodt, and Brendan Rivaro. Later, Thomas and the international streamlined engines were racing in Italy as Ethan and Justin set the TV camera and attacked the international engines. At the large engine shed, Hiro saw the international engines flamed out on TV as Hubert starts to attack Ethan and Justin. A helicopter approaches as he carries him using his magnet. Sarah runs to make Hiro abort his mission as she saw the real Kabuto awoke and captures her. Hiro was all alone when he didn't abort the mission. He saw Thomas on TV until he says that he might use the "Puffanol", clean burning coal and water. Hiro heard Professor B's words, he backed up as his lamp broke off when it hit the monitors till his disguise is losing control. Professor B saw Hiro, undisguised as he gathered the German diesels trying to capture Hiro. He puffed away as he saw Thomas at the Italy railway station. He was then captured by the Lemon German diesels and he was dreamt about what had happened. Hiro wakes up tied up prisoner in the London Smelting Plant. Later, Thomas called Edward, Emily, James, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Whiff, Flynn, and Belle to arrive at London immediateley. Ethan and Justin were watching Thomas and the competitive international engines doing the last race in London. Ethan turns on the TV camera and it loses aim when Thomas raced away. Professor B told Ethan and Justin to go up to the back-up plan as Hiro activated his gatling guns, starting to free Sarah and Hubert and off to see Thomas. Just as the turntable turned, the grabber grabbed and snapped the ropes when Hubert and Sarah puffed free. Later, Hiro came to see the rest of Thomas' Steam Team, Whiff, Flynn, and Belle. He was panicking that he sees a bomb at York Station whereas Thomas going to blow up. Hubert warns that the bomb is on Hiro whereas being placed on his mounted headlamp. Thomas arrived to see Hiro as he puffed away, but he went after him as he activated his twin rockets and blasted off with Thomas causing the remote of the bomb to become out of range. This distracts the international engines' racing while Hiro rockets fast with Thomas along with him. Hubert was chasing Professor B and caught him captive when Elmer Jersey uses his magnet, forcing to bring him back. Hubert threw his bombs on Elmer's Magnet and bombs killed Elmer. Later, Hiro and Thomas came as fast as they could and saw Ethan and Justin. Bash and Dash has two of the trap carts as they came to a stop. Sarah blocks Ethan and Justin as they applied the brakes and flown over and fell to the trap carts. Charlie has taught Justin and Ethan a lesson by smashing the electromagnetic pulse emitter into pieces. Thomas and Hiro came into the Eastleigh Rail Yards to see Sarah. She analyzes the bomb that the Lemons planted and Hubert tied Professor B all over with ropes. He orders the Professor to turn off the bomb and Sarah zaps him with her taser. In the meantime, Thomas' Steam Team friends (helped by Whiff, Flynn, and Belle) came by and fights the bad guys. The army and the police (helped by Sheriff, Trooper, Edgar, Tick and Tock) intervene and had the German diesel shunters arrested. Jack Bluebell arrives when he saw Hiro and told everything about the evil scheme. Hiro knew that Jack is the big boss of Lemons. Sarah analyzes a photo of the boiler from Casey and knew it was the perfect match. Sir Topham Hatt deactivates the bomb as Hiro saved the day. Jack was arrested and Hiro was dubbed by knight and Queen Elizabeth II at York Station. Back at Sodor, Thomas had given a congratulations party at Knapford Station. He gives congrats to Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert a job done for foiling the evil scheme. The race wasn't finished, All the international engines are doing their own race on the island. At one moment, it was time for Hubert and Sarah to go back to London. Hiro wanted to have another mission, he no longer wanted to be a spy. Then, as a special treat to Hiro, they let him keep his twin rockets as he activated them and sped fast across the island. Charlie took Ethan and Justin to Whiff's Waste Dump and not to hear every single "thud" on the garbage trucks. Hiro turbo-boosted alongside Thomas to make a deal to meet him at Tidmouth Sheds. Tillman boosted away from the Sodor airport and zoomed away. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Whiff *Charlie *Belle *Flynn *Spencer *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Ashima *Vinnie *Gina *Ivan *Raul *Edgar *Sheriff *Trooper *Hubert *Casey *Sarah *Tillman *Jack Bluebell *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Q. Javier Köf *Miguel Schönbrodt *Walter Schönbrodt *Ashton Schönbrodt *Buford Köf *Frederick Rivaro *Jordan Rivaro *Brendan Rivaro *Clinton Rivaro *Daniel Knight *Vincent Knight *Kabuto *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Tick and Tock (does not speak) *7897 (does not speak) *7938 (does not speak) *Sunny (does not speak) *Emery (does not speak) *Diesel 10 (no claw, green, cameo in London) *Daisy (blue, cameo in Paris) *Duck (black, cameo in Paris) *Donald and Douglas (red, cameo in London) *Oliver (orange, cameo in Italy) *Bill and Ben (Bill only, green, cameo in Italy) *Finley Knight (cameo) *Rivie (yellow, female, cameo in Italy) *Raymond (dark grey, female, cameo in Italy) *Harold Brown (green, cameo in Paris) *Bradley Hauler (cameo) *Alfredo and Mustafa (cameo) Locations Sodor *Vicarstown Japan *Tokyo Landmarks Sodor *Sodor Dieselworks *Sodor Steamworks Japan *Tokyo Shunting Yards *Japan Engine Works *Japan Industrial Docks Italy TBA London *Eastleigh Railway Yard Trivia *This episode marks the last of several things: **The last episode to use "Thomas, You're the Leader" as the intro's theme song. *This was the only episode marked for several things: **The only episode to have violence and action. **The only episode to not have a narrator. *Ashima, Vinnie, Gina, Ivan, Raul and 7 other International engines returned since "The Great Race". *This two-part episode's plot is based on the Pixar movie Cars 2 where Lightning McQueen, Mater and his friends going on a road trip to Japan, Italy, and London. *"Nobody's Fool" by Brad Paisley was cut from the end credits for unknown reasons. Songs *You Might Think - Weezer *Polyrhythym - Perfume *Mon Couer Fait Vroum (My Heart Go Vroom) - Benabar *Collision Of Worlds - Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley Category:Series 13 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials